If I Were You
by Giselle d'Angouleme
Summary: Here's an Aoshi&Misao songfic from me!!^-^ Umm... This song was taken from Tamia. ^-^ Just read and find out, ne? C&C!!!^-^


  
If I Were You (An Aoshi and Misao songfic)  
  
Disclaimer: Usual stuff.. Aoshi and Misao don't belong to me... Heck..  
The whole RK world ain't mine!o.O They belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki *all hail!* Hmm...  
Oh yeah! This song, 'If I Were You' belongs to Tamia.. *sheepish gryn*   
  
Author's Warnings:   
  
This crazy idea has been with me since I first heard this song.. And... This is my FIRST   
songficcie.. *hides behind the door*   
This is fictional okies^^; So.. There might be a twist to the time... And... OOCness is   
kinda visible.. I may have cut out some of the lyrics (choruses).. Oh yeah!   
  
** : Flashy backies!^-^  
// : Dreams ^-^  
  
  
_____________________  
  
It was Misao's 20th birthday and the Kenshin-gumi and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu decided to   
throw a huge party on her behalf... They were all dressed in western clothes. The men, in   
tuxedos, and the women, in long dresses.  
  
"I can never get used to these heels..." Kaoru muttered. "Ohohohoho.. This dress is so   
pretty! Kenshin will surely fall for me.." Megumi mercilessly teased.   
  
"Mou! Megumi!"  
  
"Kidding, Kaoru-chan! Ohohoho!"  
  
"Maa, maa Kaoru-dono!"  
  
"Happy birthday my pretty Misao!" Okina drunkenly said for a thousandth time.  
The group was very drunk and it was past midnight, yet the party raged on.   
  
In a dark corner of the Aioya, sat Shinomori Aoshi, he had been forced by the Oniwa to  
join the party, not to mention wearing a tuxedo complete with a rose on the breast pocket.  
He sat there, contemplating on his guilt, quietly sipping his tea.  
  
"Minna! It's time for the birthday girl to sing!!!" A not-so-drunken Sano yelled. His tie was  
loose and his jacket, off. Misao, who was not enjoying the party, and was definitely not   
enjoying the ruby red, off the shoulder gown she was wearing. But too polite to refuse,   
glared and silently cursed Sano for the suggestion.   
  
"Go Misao!" Shiro and Kuro slurred cheerfully, their tuxedos in place.The girls gave Misao   
encouraging looks and Okina gave her a thumbs up from his seat.   
  
She stood up and walked over to the front of the group. Omasu, who was wearing a deep blue lace   
gown, handed her the microphone. Misao took a deep breath and announced to the drunken party.   
"Minna, I really appreciate all of you coming here." She took a deep breath, "This song goes   
out to Aoshi-sama..." The crowd turned their heads to a stoic Aoshi, who was still sipping his   
tea quietly, pretending not to hear a word.   
  
Tears clouded her eyes as she watched her beloved Aoshi-sama. Unrequited love... Why   
Aoshi-sama? Why do you push me away?! She nodded at Shiro,who was taking his place in front of   
a piano, signalled Kuro, the guitarist. She took another deep breath and faced the waiting   
audience. Shiro struck up a tune with the piano and Kuro strummed the guitar, mixing with the   
piano in sync.  
  
Misao held the mic and sang...  
  
  
"I look in the mirror, with you in my arms  
And I see a reflection  
Of a smile that says you believe in love"  
  
  
** //"Aoshi-sama!" "Shhhh... Aishiteru Misao-mine.."// **  
  
  
"And just for a moment, I drifted away  
But I couldn't stay cuz  
A hint of love, a bit of fear  
I'm tryin' to say"  
  
  
** Misao woke up on her futon with tears streaming down her face. It would never come true.... **  
  
  
Tears were steaming down Misao's face, but she sang clearly. The group fell silent and watched   
in awe at the love displayed by Misao to Aoshi.  
  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't be here  
If I were you I would stay right where you are  
I wouldn't come near this broken heart  
Just turn around and leave here"  
  
  
** Misao avoided Aoshi, she didn't bring him tea anymore, she stopped bothering him...   
torturing herself just for him... **  
  
  
"And find someone who won't hurt you  
Make sure that she still believes in love"  
  
  
** Misao was crying in her room. Aoshi heard her stiffled sobs and knocked quietly on her   
door. "Misao?" He asked as he entered the room. He could see Misao's shoulder stiffen as she   
turns away from his gaze to face the wall.**  
  
  
"Cuz I think my heart has given up  
If I were you, I wouldn't be here  
Ooh yeah"  
  
  
** "Daijoubu ka?", he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please leave me alone,   
Aoshi-sama... Just leave me alone... Onegai...", she silently replied, shaking his hand off   
her shoulder. **  
  
  
Misao closed her eyes in pain as she recalled that night clearly.   
  
  
"I'm tryin' to protect you  
From the lies that your heart tells  
Even though it says that you love me"  
  
  
** //Misao was in his arms, so warm.. protecting her from all her troubles and pains... Aoshi   
caressed her hair and whispered in her ears, "Aishiteru, Misao-mine..."// **  
  
  
"All I see is pain and misery"  
  
  
Misao's heart wrenches as another bout of tears came.  
  
  
"Seasons may change  
But I can't forget the days of old"  
  
  
** 8 year old Misao runs through the quiet halls of the Aioya, searching frantically for her   
Aoshi-sama. The pain when she learned that he, Hannya and the rest of the people she held close   
to her heart left. **  
  
  
"My heart ached when you walked away  
I said I'd never love again"  
  
  
** Misao could only stare in shock at the sight in front of her. Okina was unconcious and   
bloody, lying on the hard wooden floor of the hideout. And Aoshi, cold and unfeeling, just   
walked past her as if she was never there. "Aoshi-sama..." "I don't want to see your face ever   
again, Misao." **  
  
  
"The days go by  
And I feel that you could make me happy"  
  
  
** A hopeful Misao walks up the steps to the temple where Aoshi sat meditating all day, brining   
him his morning tea. **  
  
  
"Time goes on  
And I feel that love is at my door"  
  
  
Misao turns away from the faces of her audience, locking her eyes on Aoshi, who in turn, stared   
at her through blank eyes, cold facade in place.  
  
  
"And though I tell myself that you're the one  
Who said those words before"  
  
  
** //"Aishiteru.. Misao..."// **  
  
  
"Thought it hurts too much  
I can't trust in love  
Again  
Again"  
  
  
** Misao wakes up crying. That dream... Oh that dreadful dream..! She pulls the covers over   
her head to block the sunlight streaming through her window. I'm being cold now... Just like   
Aoshi-sama... **  
  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't be here  
If I were you I would stay right where you are"  
  
  
Misao placed her hand in front of her, making a 'stop' sign.  
  
  
"Cuz I think my heart has given up"  
  
  
She shuts her eyes tight, placing her hand over her heart.  
  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't be here"  
  
  
Shiro strikes the piano to the last key, and the Aioya goes silent.  
  
The ladies were silently crying for Misao, whose heart was terribly broken. The men all clapped   
their hands in appreciation for the song, their hearts heavy with pain. Aoshi just sat there,   
stoic facade in place, staring at his empty tea cup. Misao hung her head low, her eyes covered   
by her bangs, tears falling, walked silently out of the Aioya.  
  
---Screen Fades to Black---  
  
**OWARI** 


End file.
